


Knowing

by Dalphinia



Series: Queencest Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Family, Implied Incest, Incest, Spoilers, Tholiver, queencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira Queen doesn't like to admit what's obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Moira _knows_  
She knew Oliver was the Arrow before he told her. She knew who Thea's father is before she checks for herself. She just knows everything and a new found knowledge threatens her because she's just sure she knows and she reluctantly acknowledges she must've known all the time.

It's in the casual way her daughter smiles facing down, when Oliver was in the room.

It's in the quickening of Oliver's breath when he first comes home and he takes in her appearance. It's in the way he completely ignored her when Thea was in the room.

It's in the way he never touches anyone else so unconsciously.

And it's in Thea's eyes and that day she saw them in Oliver's bedroom, Thea Queen's small fingers ghosting over the past bruises on Oliver's muscled chest that seem to confirm a fact that Moira's so frightened to face.

And now, in the face of Slade Wilson, in the face of an impossible choice, she knows her path before she's already chosen it. And so she stands up resolutely and finally faces the truth.

She hears her beloved children grasp for her fingers and for _herself_ before she's falling into the thin veil that separated the living and the dead. And now finally, Moira admits she doesn't know the future and it's a feeling extinguished quickly by black.

Darkness enfolds in her bossom and Moira finally surrenders to the unknown.


End file.
